El Príncipe Del Frío
by Gotas De Luz
Summary: Flare era una linda chica cuya madrastra la odiaba, un día su madrastra la desposo con El Príncipe Del Frío con el objetivo de que ella muriera de frió, pero el plan no le funciona tal y como espero. Parejas: HyogaxFlare y un poco de SiegfriedxHilda.


Hola, tiempo sin publicar nada *suspira* ojalá tuviera mas tiempo. Cambiando de tema, este One-shot es la versión de un cuento del folclore ruso que se llama _El rey del frió._

Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya ni El rey del frió me pertenecen.

* * *

Siegfried era un hombre que vivía con su esposa, y con sus tres hijas, la mayor era solo hija de Siegfried, ya que había nacido en un matrimonio anterior. Como sucede casi siempre en cuentos de éste tipo, la madrastra no dejaba descansar a la chica y la regañaba con cualquier pretexto:

_¡Que perezosa eres, Flare! ¿¡Donde esta la escoba? ¡Ponte a limpiar el suelo ahora mismo!

Y, sin embargo, Flare cumplía con lo que le decía su madrastra, pues no solo era linda, sino que también era muy modesta y trabajadora. Se levantaba al amanecer a buscar leña y agua, encendía la chimenea, barría e intentaba agradarle a su madrastra, soportando los injustos regaños de esta. Cuando no podía soportar mas se sentaba en un rincón a llorar amargamente.

Al igual que su madre, las hermanas le dirigían frecuentemente insultos y mortificaban a la pobre chica; se levantaban tarde, se lavaban con el agua que Flare había preparado para sí y se secaban con su toalla limpia. Después de comer era cuando se ponían a trabajar. El viejo se compadecía de su hija mayor, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que su esposa era la que mandaba en esa casa y ésta no le permitía dar su opinión sobre el tema.

Las hijas crecieron hasta llegar a la edad de buscarles marido, y sus padres pensaban como casarlas del mejor modo posible. El padre esperaba que las tres tuvieran suerte; pero la madre solo pensaba en sus hijas. Un día se le ocurrió una idea, así que fue con su marido y dijo:

_Oye, Siegfried es mejor que casemos a Flare lo antes posible, mientras ella no este casada nadie se interesara en mis hijas - sin dejarle dar su opinión siguió - ya he elegido al novio, mañana iras en tu carreta a llevar a Flare; pero no te diré a donde hasta que llegue el momento de partir.

La madrastra ordeno a Flare que guardara sus cosas en su baúl y que se vistiera con su mejor vestido ya que a la mañana siguiente conocería a su futuro esposo. La joven se levanto al amanecer, cepillo sus dientes, se ducho, recito sus oraciones y se vistió con su mejor vestido, tal y como le dijo su madrastra anteriormente.

El hombre preparo la carreta para el viaje, engancho al caballo, subió el baúl, la única que faltaba era Flare.

_Ya todo esta listo; y tu, Flare ¿ya estas lista?

_Si, Padre.

_Bueno, ya - dijo la madrastra - es necesario que coman.

Siegfried miro extrañado a su mujer, no era normal que se comportara así a no ser que fuera con sus hijas, ademas él sabia que detestaba a Flare, era algo demasiado sospechoso.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la madrastra muy sonriente se dirigió a Flare con una voz cargada de falso cariño.

_Te he desposado con El Príncipe De Hielo, no se como es, pero es rico ¿que mas podrías querer? Ademas, con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo.

Siegfried abrió los ojos de sorpresa y espanto, puede que ella odiara a Flare pero ¿¡acaso quería matarla? Nadie que viera al Rey De Los Hielos o a su hijo terminaba vivo.

_Mujer ¿perdiste el juicio?- pregunto Siegfried.

_es tarde para protestar ¡esta decidido! Ademas es rico ¿no es eso bueno? No tendrán que ir muy lejos, entraran en el bosque, a los pocos minutos verán un altísimo pino y allí dejaras a Flare. Recuerda bien el lugar, porque mañana iras a visitar a Flare y a su esposo.

Salieron inmediatamente, afuera había un invierno muy cruel; enormes montones de nieve cubrían el suelo y los pájaros caían muertos de frió cuando intentaban volar. Siegfried muy triste por el destino que le esperaba a su hija, la ayudo a subir y le pidió que se abrigara bien con una manta que había traído para ella.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al bosque, era frondoso y espeso, aunque también se veía carente de vida. Al llegar donde estaba el pino Flare bajo de la carreta y su padre le ayudo con el baúl.

La joven se sentó sobre su baúl, que estaba colocado a los pies del árbol. Antes de irse Siegfried le dijo a Flare:

_Espera a tu prometido y trátalo con cariño.

Se despidieron y su padre tomo rumbo de regreso a su hogar. La pobre chica que estaba sentada sobre su baúl sintió gran tristeza, posiblemente nunca volviera a ver a su padre. Al poco tiempo la rubia empezó a tiritar, pues el intenso frió la iba invadiendo sin piedad.

De pronto escucho el crujir de los arboles, era como si alguien estuviera saltando sobre ellos, así que intuyo que era El Príncipe De Los Hielos. Cuando llego al pino donde estaba Flare se sorprendió al verla, e instantáneamente se sintió atraído por esa chica, bajo del árbol y pregunto:

_¿Tienes frió? ¿Tienes frió, hermosa?

_No se preocupe, estoy bien - dijo la chica temblando.

Se acerco mas y le hizo la misma pregunta. Esta vez la joven no le respondió empezaba a congelarse. El rey la arropo bien con varios abrigos de pieles y le dio un gran cofre forrado en joyas y lleno prendas de gran valor, apenas la chica entro en calor sonrío al joven que la salvo, este le sonrió de regreso y se fue diciéndole:

_ me has cautivado con tu paciencia y docilidad, mi nombre es Hyoga y soy el Príncipe De Los Hielos, esto es un regalo de mi parte, en un tiempo iré a tu casa a pedir tu mano.

La malvada mujer se levanto antes de que saliera el sol e hizo un banquete para celebrar la muerte de Flare, apenas se despertó su marido lo envío a "felicitar a Flare". Siegfried estaba algo triste, Flare era lo único que le quedaba para recordar a Hilda, la hermana gemela de su esposa. Al llegar al pino no podía darle crédito a sus ojos: Flare estaba igual que ayer, solo que ahora muy feliz, con un abrigo de pieles y a su lado un soberbio cofre de plata con incrustaciones de joyas.

Cargó tanto el baúl como el cofre, para después ayudar a su hija a subir a la carreta, y juntos empezaron el camino de regreso a casa.

Mientras tanto, la mujer seguía cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida, sintió que Penrril, la mascota de la casa, ladraba:

_Guau, Guau, Flare viene con un tesoro.

La mujer muy molesta por oír eso le grito al perro que lo único que traía su marido era el cadáver de Flare, el perro/lobo rodó los ojos y salio a recibir a Flare, al igual que la madrastra.

La mujer quedo asombrada. Flare estaba mas hermosa y feliz que nunca. Junto a ella estaba el cofre de plata que le regalo el Príncipe De Los Hielos.

La madrastra disimulo su rabia e hizo que Flare entrara, aunque realmente lo que quería era destruir a la joven con sus manos. Ambas hermanas sintieron envidia de los regalos del Príncipe De Los Hielos, así que le pidieron a su madre que las llevara con El Rey diciendo:

_Madre, nosotras somos mucho mas hermosas que Flare, seguro que el Rey nos dará mejores cosas ¡seremos ricas!

Al día siguiente se vistieron con sus mejores vestidos y prepararon sus cosas para el viaje. Su padre las llevo al lugar donde había dejado a Flare.

Ambas se entretenían pensando en lo que ese hombre les iba a regalar, ambas las había cegado la envidia y la codicia, por lo que no podían pensar en nada aparte de eso. Ambas llevaban abrigos; sin embargo, pronto sintieron frío.

_tch ¿donde esta ese rey? - dijo una - ¡ya quiero casarme y ser rica!

_ ¿y por que te elegiría a ti? ¡Yo soy mejor!

Ambas empezaron a pelear por quien se casaría con el rey, aunque ninguna de las dos tenía argumento, solo decían que eran las mas bonitas. El sonido del crujir de los arboles detuvo su pelea.

Tenia curiosidad de saber quienes eran, así que tal y como su padre le dijo una vez que hiciera cuando viera a alguien, pregunto:

-¿tienen frió? ¿Tienen frió, hermosas?

-¡Claro que si! ¿donde te habías metido?!

El rubio descendió saltando de rama en rama, algo molesto volvió a preguntar del mismo modo, pero las doncellas se molestaron y le dijeron al príncipe que se fuera. El rubio se molesto también por lo que hizo que una ventisca les congelara hasta los huesos, dejándolas muertas en el suelo se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, la mujer había despertado a su esposo, hizo que llevara la mejor manta para sus hijas, el hombre fue en la carreta a buscar a sus hijas. Al llegar al pino noto que sus hijas estaban congeladas. Con tristeza, levanto a sus hijas muertas y las subió en el trineo.

La mujer preparaba un delicioso almuerzo para sus hijas; esta vez el Penrril ladro una vez mas, diciendo:

-Guau, Guau, allí traen los cadáveres de tus hijas.

La mujer le lanzo un leño al can, diciendo que sus hijas llegarían como reinas con tesoros inigualables, no como cadáveres El perro rodó los ojos y fue al cuarto de Flare, esa mujer no tenía remedio.

La mujer quedo petrificada al ver que el perro le había dicho la verdad, solo atino a gritarle a su esposo diciendo:

-¿¡que hiciste, ******?¿Que le has hecho a mis hijas?!

-¿que quieres que haga?! ¡Todos tuvimos la culpa! Ellas, por haber sentido envidia y avaricia; tú por haberlas hecho como eran; ¡y yo por casarme contigo después de la muerte de Hilda!

La gemela de Hilda murió de tristeza, no soporto el hecho de perder a sus hijas y murió. Al poco tiempo descubrieron que Hilda no estaba muerta, su hermana la había encerrado en el sótano, los tres vivieron muy felices.

Un día alguien toco la puerta, Flare se alegro mucho al ver que era Hyoga, este le pidió permiso a sus padres para casarse con ella, juntos se mudaron al castillo de Hyoga y tuvieron una vida feliz.

* * *

Gracias por leer este One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado y si no, lo siento, pero a mi si me gusta como escribo y si van a criticar olviden los insultos y comentarios hirientes, no se ustedes pero aveces las criticas me duelen, si quieren ayudar háganlo de manera amable y tratare de mejorar.

Adiós y dejen reviews~.


End file.
